<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Appreciate - Naughty_Yorick by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967541">[PODFIC] Appreciate - Naughty_Yorick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Cute, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rated T for swears, Romantic Gestures, Voiceteam Mystery Box, thoughtful musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty_Yorick's summary: </p><p>Geralt does not ask for thanks. He doesn’t ask for praise or adulation - only coin. This is his job.</p><p>Geralt doesn't want to be a hero, the subject of folk legend. He doesn't seek praise. And Jaskier - who's there, always, with clean bandages, warm meals or a harsh word for those still set on pushing a witcher out - doesn't give it to him. He gives him something better.</p><p>[Podfic length: 3:51 minutes]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Appreciate - Naughty_Yorick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167186">Appreciate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akindofmerrywar/pseuds/akindofmerrywar">akindofmerrywar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Tag Team! It was edited by UnholyCrowley, and the cover is by Chantress!</p><p>Thanks to Naughty_Yorick for having blanket permission to podfic their works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:03:15 minutes</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (5,8 MB)</li>
                </ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-the-alphabet-game-series">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/MepAyT5T#J5jO3K7TmdYV6HObHPaFpoRgIL6dz_OCavfo9pijosw">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/10kGkMjPuuVMi95DkfTmj_arPtOTMAzM9/view?usp=sharing">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167186"><em>Appreciate</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick">Naughty_Yorick</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress">Chantress</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Editor: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley">UnholyCrowley</a>
</li>
                </ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>